Renacer en las maldivas
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Tras 4 años de divorcio, Hinata recibe una horrible noticia: su ex esposo Naruto se casa en un mes. Para superar el mal trago decide hacer un viaje a las Maldivas, donde va a vivir una experiencia mágica, única… y también inigualable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Tras 4 años de divorcio, Hinata recibe una horrible noticia: su ex esposo Naruto se casa en un mes. Para superar el mal trago decide hacer un viaje a las Maldivas, donde va a vivir una experiencia mágica, única… y también inigualable.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Cuatro años después**

Me dejo caer en uno de los sillones del estudio de arte de Kiba, mi mejor amigo y con quien vivo desde que me divorcié de Naruto. La exposición de mis cuadros ha sido todo un éxito, y hemos conseguido una pequeña fortuna por las ventas de varios de ellos.

Mi querido amigo se acerca con una copa de champán en cada mano, se sienta a mi lado y brindamos sonrientes.

—Por el éxito rotundo —dice antes de dar un sorbo a su copa.

—¿Tú crees? La verdad es que no ha estado nada mal, ¿verdad? —le digo yo bastante feliz por mi pequeño logro.

El me mira expectante, como si esperase que dijese algo más, y luego levanta una de sus cejas y me da una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Que no ha estado mal? Hinata, has vendido nueve cuadros, tesoro. Ha estado más que genial—me dice él y yo sonrío.

—Quizás ahora podamos mudarnos a un apartamento y dejaros algo de intimidad—le digo y el pone una cara más seria y me despeina.

—No digas bobadas, Tamaki está encantada de teneros por casa. Os adora y lo sabes. Por cierto, ¿cuándo tienes que recoger a la pequeña?

—Naruto la traerá a casa mañana. Quería llevarla al parque de atracciones. Ya le he dicho que aún es muy pequeña, pero...

—Déjale que la malcríe. Al fin y al cabo, es su padre.

Sé que lo que Kiba es cierto, pero no puedo evitar poner una mueca de dolor cuando me lo recuerda, pero al notar la mirada preocupada de mi amigo rápidamente la cambio por una sonrisa, para asegurarle que estoy bien.

—Cierto, y la ve mucho menos de lo que le gustaría debido a su trabajo—comento.

—¿Qué te parece si celebramos tu éxito saliendo por ahí? Tamaki ya se fue a casa, pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme.

—Estoy muy cansada, Kiba. Necesito una buena dosis de sueño—le digo mientras se me escapa un bostezo y el me mira dudoso.

—Tienes que salir y distraerte, Hinata. Ya hace cuatro años desde que te divorciaste, y aún no te he visto con ningún hombre—me reprocha.

—Mi hija es mejor que cualquier hombre, ¿sabes? No necesito a nadie más—le contesto yo pero él niega serio y me mira.

—Hinata, algún día Himawari crecerá y hará su vida, y entonces serás demasiado vieja como para hacer lo mismo. Tienes ya treinta y ocho años, Hinata.

—Aún no estoy preparada.

—Muy bien, como quieras —se levanta del sillón con un suspiro—. Levanta ese hermoso culo del sofá, que nos vamos a casa.

—Kiba... lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no hoy. Hoy no soy capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Y qué tiene hoy de especial?

—Hoy sería nuestro aniversario —digo agachando la cabeza—. Hoy haría trece años desde que nos casamos.

Veo la lástima en los ojos de mi amigo, se que no debería decir esa clase de cosas, pero en este día no puedo evitar pensar en que hubiese pasado si las cosas fueran distintas, si él y yo aún…

—Si es que serás tonta... —se acerca a abrazarme— Necesitas un hombre, pero ya. Además, el trece es el número de la mala suerte, mejor que se terminara en el nueve.

—¡Anda, vamos a casa! —le digo.

Debo reconocer que mi amigo me ha arrancado una sonrisa a pesar de la pena que siento en este momento. Ya han pasado muchos años, ya debería de haberlo superado, pero cada vez que veo a Naruto aparecer por casa para recoger a la pequeña Himawari mi corazón se salta de un latido.

Nuestra relación es cordial, por decirlo de alguna manera. En realidad, trato de parecer amigable aunque por dentro me muera poco a poco, pero debemos llevarnos bien por el bien de la niña. Alguna vez hemos ido al parque como una familia de verdad, pero al llegar a casa ese sueño se ha desvanecido como el humo.

Me desnudo por completo y me meto bajo las sábanas. Esta noche el sueño tarda en llegar, como todos los fines de semana que Naruto se lleva a Himawari, pero cuando llega, sueño con un amanecer en la playa y un desconocido surcando las olas del mar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—¡Despierta! ¡Mami, despierta!

Mi pequeña princesa tira de las sábanas intentando destaparme, pero las agarro con fuerza al recordar que estoy completamente desnuda bajo ellas.

—¡Hola, bichito! ¿Ya has regresado? ¿Tan pronto?

—Papá está en el salón. Quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? De... de acuerdo, ve a hacerle compañía, ahora mismo voy.

—Pero no vuelvas a dormirte, ¿vale? —me dice y yo le sonrío.

—Lo prometo.

En cuanto mi pequeña se marcha, salto de la cama y me doy una ducha rápida. No puedo arreglarme demasiado porque sospecharía, pero sí que me doy un poco de brillo en los labios y me pongo un vestido veraniego que me queda a la perfección. ¿Qué querrá Naruto? ¿Acaso pedirme que volvamos a estar juntos? Me doy un golpe mental, ya me he repetido que no fantasearía con eso.

Verle sentado en el sofá con Himawari entre los brazos me encoje el corazón como siempre. Me acerco con paso relajado, y me siento a su lado con una sonrisa. Él se inclina, me besa en la mejilla y se vuelve hacia la pequeña.

—Mi amor, ¿por qué no vas a ver si el tío Kiba puede prepararte un súper batido de chocolate? Mamá y yo tenemos que hablar.

Himawari asiente y sale a correr en dirección a la cocina, y él se queda ahí, mirando el vacío, lo que me parece un siglo.

—¿Vas a hablar de una vez o esperamos a que vuelva la niña? —bromeo.

—Hinata... Esto no es nada fácil para mí. No quiero hacerte daño, y...

—Naruto, me estás asustando, así que suéltalo de una maldita vez.

—Voy a casarme.

En este momento todo el aire escapa de mis pulmones, la sangre se congela en mis venas y mi maltrecho corazón se deshace en millones de pedazos. ¿Naruto, mi Naruto, se va a casar?

—Pues enhorabuena —es lo único que atino a decir.

—Sé que es un golpe muy duro para ti, pero...

—Naruto —le interrumpo—, nuestro matrimonio murió hace cuatro años, y lo he superado. Me alegro mucho por ti, en serio, y espero que seas muy feliz.

—Querría pedirte un favor.

—Lo que necesites.

—Shion quiere que Himawari pase con nosotros el mes anterior a la boda, para hacerla partícipe de todos los detalles.

—Entiendo.

—El día de la boda volvería a casa contigo, por supuesto, pero estas pequeñas vacaciones con la niña harían a mi novia muy feliz.

—Está bien —digo como un autómata— ¿Cuándo sería eso?

—Me la llevaría hoy mismo.

—Espera, ¿te casas en un mes?

—No sabía cómo decírtelo, Hinata. Sé que el divorcio te destrozó, y creí que aún no lo habías superado. Siento no haberte avisado con más antelación, pero de todas formas la niña está en las vacaciones de veranos, así que...

—Voy a preparar la maleta de Himawari.

—Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Te prometo que te compensaré.

—Dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo.

Sin más, salgo de la habitación con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. En apenas un mes Naruto será de otra mujer. Tendrá hijos con ella, y la amará como me amó a mí una vez. Tengo que dejar de engañarme a mí misma... hace mucho tiempo que Naruto dejó de ser mío. Me limpio las lágrimas con furia y comienzo a preparar la maleta de Himawari.

—Mami, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿Estás triste?

—Sí, bichito. Estoy triste porque no te voy a ver en todo un mes.

—Pero papá me prometió que después podría volver contigo.

—Claro que sí, mi amor. Pero Shion quiere pasar las vacaciones contigo, y yo creo que es lo mejor.

—Papá me ha contado que se va a convertir en mi segunda mamá. Pero mi mamá eres tú. No quiero a Shion —dice mi hija cruzando los brazos enfurruñada.

Me siento en la cama y la siento sobre mis rodillas.

—Escúchame bien, Himawari. Yo soy tu mamá, porque naciste de mi barriguita, y eso no va a cambiar jamás. Pero Shion va a ser la nueva esposa de papá, y quiere mimarte como si fueses su hija. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a sustituirme, solo que cuando estés con papá ella será tu mamá.

—¡Tendré dos mamás!

—Claro que sí, cielo. Y si alguna vez yo me caso, tendrás también dos papás. Por eso tienes que ser muy buena con Shion y quererla mucho, porque solo quiere hacerte feliz.

—¡Vale! Pero no quiero decirle mamá.

—Pues no lo hagas, bichito. Llámala como tú quieras hacerlo, como te sientas más cómoda. Estoy segura de que ella no se enfadará.

Una vez preparada su maleta, Naruto se dirige hacia la puerta. Yo me quedo atrás con la niña, y me arrodillo en el suelo para darle un enorme abrazo.

—Pórtate bien, bichito. Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ti, mami. Pórtate tú también bien.

—Te lo prometo. Nos veremos en la boda, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Naruto se acerca y me besa una última vez en la mejilla. Ese beso consigue arrancarme las lágrimas que no he consentido derramar en toda la mañana. Lloro porque ese beso me ha sabido realmente a despedida, porque siento cómo mi vida llega a su fin, y él simplemente sonríe y borra mis lágrimas con un dedo.

—Pronto la tendrás de vuelta, verás que los días pasan deprisa.

Cree que es por despedirme de la niña, y la verdad es que lo prefiero así. La puerta se cierra a sus espaldas, y yo me quedo allí parada, sintiendo que mi vida se ha terminado, sintiendo que ya no hay esperanza para mí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Llevo tres días tumbada en la cama sin levantarme para nada. Mi vida se ha terminado, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo. Tamaki y Kiba intentan animarme por todos los medios, pero no tengo fuerzas ni para mirarme en el espejo.

Un tirón de la sábana me deja descubierta, pero cubro mi cabeza con la almohada para no afrontar la realidad.

—¡Levántate de una vez! —grita Kiba.

—¡No quiero!

—¡No seas cría, Hinata! ¡La vida no se acaba porque Naruto vaya a casarse! —espeta Tamaki.

—¡La mía sí!

—¿En qué demonios te has convertido, Hinata? —dice Kiba— Te tenía por una mujer luchadora, pero parece que me he equivocado.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —grito desesperada. —¿Que me ponga a dar saltos de alegría? Aún lo amo—confieso.

—¡Sobrevive, maldita sea! ¡Pasa página de una maldita vez! ¿Acaso no ves en lo que te has convertido?

Kiba sale de la habitación dando un portazo, y yo me quedo mirando la puerta con los ojos como platos, pensando en que mi amigo tiene más razón de la que quiero admitir.

Tamaki, que es más tranquila, se sienta a mi lado y coge mis manos entre las suyas mientras las acaricia con sus pulgares.

—Cariño, sé que duele, pero tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida igual que ha hecho él, tienes que superarlo.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? No sé vivir sin Naruto.

—¿Por qué no empiezas con unas vacaciones? Ahora puedes permitirte algún capricho, y puesto que vas a estar un mes sin la niña, bien puedes aprovecharlas.

—Lo pensaré. Te prometo que lo pensaré. Pero tenéis razón, debo seguir con mi vida —me levanto de la cama—. Voy a darme una ducha. Apesto a mofeta.

—Yo no lo habría dicho de esa manera pero...

—¡No seas así! —río tirándole un cojín.

Tras la ducha, salgo a pasear un rato por la ciudad. Hace mucho tiempo que no me dedico a mí misma, a mimarme, y antes de darme cuenta estoy en la peluquería, dándome un cambio radical. Tras horas de manicura, pedicura, depilación y corte de pelo, sale a la calle una nueva Hinata. He dejado atrás mi insípida melena negra para atreverme con unas mechas azuladas y un corte de pelo nuevo.

Al pasar por el escaparate de la agencia de viajes, uno de sus anuncios consigue llamar mi atención.

**Déjate seducir por el encanto y la magia de las Maldivas.**

**El paraíso en la Tierra.**

Entro como una autómata, y casi sin darme cuenta estoy firmando el contrato que me llevará a mi nuevo destino de vacaciones...

—¿Hinata, eres tú? —pregunta Tamaki al verme llegar al apartamento.

—¿Lo has hecho en serio? —inquiere Kiba.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Tenéis razón, chicos. He estado atormentada esperando que Naruto vuelva conmigo, cuando todos sabemos que eso no pasará jamás. Tengo que volver a reencontrarme a mí misma, y el primer paso para conseguirlo ha sido mimarme.

—Pues tesoro, estás preciosa —dice Tamaki—. Ese peinado te ha quitado unos cuantos años de encima.

—¿Me estás llamando vieja? —bromeo.

—¡De ninguna manera! Pero tu aspecto anterior te hacía parecer más mayor de lo que realmente eres.

—Pues tengo que daros otra noticia —digo sacando los papeles de la agencia—. Me voy a las Maldivas.

—¿A las Maldivas? —la cara de estupefacción de Tamaki me saca una sonrisa.

—Exacto. Te he hecho caso, ¿y qué mejor sitio para relajarme que el paraíso tropical?

—¿Y no nos llevas? —pregunta Kiba poniendo cara de pena.

—Ni hablar. Tengo que reencontrarme a mí misma, y esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

—Te odio, ¿lo sabes? —suspira Kiba— Pero tienes razón, debes hacer esto tú sola.

—Tengo que ir de compras. ¿Me acompañáis?

—Eso ni se pregunta, cielo —dice Tamaki—. Necesitas una personal shopper urgentemente.

—Pues estáis contratados. ¿Nos vamos?

Tras toda la tarde de risas, compras y helado, nos vamos a casa para cambiarnos y salir a celebrar mi despertar, como dicen mis amigos. Cenamos en un italiano, y después vamos a tomarnos unas copas. Volvemos a casa de madrugada, y nos tiramos los tres de cualquier forma en los sillones del salón.

—¿Cuándo dices que te vas? —pregunta Kiba.

—No lo he dicho. Me voy el viernes.

—¡Pero eso es dentro de dos días! —dice Tamaki sorprendida.

—Lo sé. ¿No es emocionante?

—¿Y cómo demonios has conseguido un viaje en tan poco tiempo? —pregunta Tamaki.

—Una cancelación en el momento exacto en el que yo estaba en la agencia.

—Pues chica... deberías dormir un poco. El viaje será largo, y tienes que prepararlo todo en un solo día.

Me levanto del sofá y me voy a mi habitación, donde me desnudo y me meto entre las sábanas. Sonrío casi sin darme cuenta. Quizás he cometido una locura, pero es lo que necesito en este momento. Arena, sol, tranquilidad... y horas y horas para mimarme en el mejor complejo turístico del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Las Maldivas: el paraíso en la tierra. El folleto no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo. Acabo de aterrizar y ya me siento renovada, tranquila y feliz. Mi bungaló está sobre el mar. Sí, literalmente sobre el mar. Unos muelles de madera llevan a los visitantes a las diferentes cabañas de ensueño.

Mi bungaló está provisto de un saloncito, un dormitorio con una enorme cama y un cuarto de baño con un jacuzzi inmenso. Por si eso fuera poco, en la parte de atrás hay una terraza donde puedes tumbarte en una hamaca sobre el agua o darte un chapuzón en la piscina, además de unas pequeñas escaleras que te llevan al agua cristalina que rodea la isla.

Se respira paz. No hay otra manera de describirlo. En cuanto el botones se marcha, guardo la ropa en el armario y me doy un relajante baño de espuma en la enorme bañera circular, acompañándolo con una copa de champán. ¡Sí señor, esto es vida!

Una hora después estoy buscando el comedor principal para ir a cenar, que aunque en el mapa viene muy bien explicado cómo llegar, soy tan torpe que aún no he dado con él.

—¿Dónde estás, comedor? —pregunto para mí misma.

—Disculpe, ¿se ha perdido?

Me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con los ojos más negros que haya visto en mi vida. Apenas puedo verle la cara en la penumbra, pero sus ojos brillan iluminados por la luna. Me quedo embobada mirándolo fijamente, y él solo sonríe y repite su pregunta.

—Sí, disculpe. Me he perdido. En este mapa viene muy bien explicado, pero yo no logro encontrar el comedor principal.

—Eso es porque está usted mirando el muelle equivocado, a mí me ocurrió lo mismo cuando llegué. El nuestro es este de aquí.

Se acerca para señalarme en el mapa nuestro objetivo y su olor a sándalo y madera inunda mis fosas nasales. ¡Por Dios bendito! ¡Qué bien huele! Estoy tan ensimismada perdiéndome en su olor que no me he dado cuenta de que me ha hecho una pregunta.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunto abochornada.

—Le he preguntado si viajó sola al paraíso —vuelve a sonreírme, y yo me voy a derretir aquí mismo.

—Sí, he aprovechado que mi ex se ha llevado a mi hija un mes de vacaciones para darme un capricho.

—Así que divorciada...

—Exacto, señor...

—Sasuke, solo Sasuke —dice alargando la mano.

—Encantada, solo Sasuke. Yo soy solo Hinata—le digo yo y él sonríe.

—¿Te apetece cenar conmigo? Al fin y al cabo ambos vamos a cenar solos, así que...

—Será un placer.

Me ofrece su brazo como todo un caballero, y nos dirigimos al comedor del resort. La comida es exquisita, especialmente su curry de huevo regado con un buen vino blanco, y se me pasa el tiempo volando con la conversación.

—Y dime, solo Hinata... ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy pintora.

—Mmm... una artista. Eso me gusta.

—Bueno, aún estoy despegando, me queda mucho camino por recorrer. ¿Y tú?

—¡Oh, mi trabajo es más aburrido! Soy un simple médico de urgencias.

—No creo que tengas tiempo para aburrirte, la verdad —digo sonriendo—. ¿Soltero?

—Divorciado, igual que tú. Es el aniversario de mi divorcio y he venido a celebrarlo.

—Pues felicidades, entonces —levanto mi copa y brindamos—. Por los divorcios.

—Por los divorcios. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas divorciada?

—Cuatro años, no es nada nuevo. De hecho él se va a casar dentro de un mes, y estoy invitada.

—¿Y cómo llevas la noticia?

—Hasta hace unos días estaba destrozada, pensando que el mundo se había acabado. Pero al llegar aquí descubrí que no me importa tanto como creía.

—Es bueno seguir adelante, sobretodo porque tenéis una hija en común.

—Es por ella que estoy aquí. No quería que volviese de estar con su padre para encontrarse a su madre destrozada. Necesita que yo esté bien por ella.

—Necesitas estar bien por ti, Hinata. Solo por ti—me dice. —Ven, vamos a bailar.

No sé si es el calor, el baile, el vino o el tiempo que llevo sin acostarme con un hombre, pero cuando Sasuke une sus labios a los míos siento que ardo. Enredo mis brazos en su cuello y le devuelvo el beso con ansia, con la desesperación de sentirme deseada. Él me aprieta contra su cuerpo cincelado y puedo notar a través de la tela del vestido su cálida erección rozando mi sexo, y sé que si para en ese momento caeré fulminada en el acto.

Su lengua cálida inunda mi boca, la saquea, la provoca, y hace que me derrita por dentro. Sus manos se enredan en mi pelo para atraerme más cerca, y las mías se cuelan por el bajo de su camisa para tocar la suave piel de su espalda.

—Te deseo, dulce Hinata —susurra entre mis labios.

—Yo también te deseo.

—Vamos a mi bungaló.

Yo solo puedo asentir, y cogiéndome de la mano me arrastra hasta la hilera de cabañas en donde se encuentra la suya... y la mía varios metros más allá. En cuanto cierra la puerta me aprisiona contra ella y vuelve a besarme con hambre, con una lujuria que desconocía por completo. Sus manos recorren mis piernas desnudas, las mías su pecho cubierto de bello. Su boca resbala por mi cuello hasta el borde del vestido, y con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros dejo caer los tirantes, dejando a la vista mis generosos pechos.

Me mira a los ojos un segundo, pero su mirada es tan ardiente e intensa como las fauces del Infierno, e inconscientemente me relamo los labios deseando más besos.

—Eres preciosa, dulce Hinata... ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —susurra antes de bajar su cabeza hasta mis pechos.

—Aquí... justo aquí.

Su boca atormenta mis pezones con lamidas lentas, con mordiscos suaves, y tengo que apoyar la cabeza en la pared perdida en sus caricias. Sus manos aprietan mi culo con desesperación, y estoy deseando que me arranque la ropa interior y se entierre en mí hasta el fondo.

Pero él tiene otros planes. Me desnuda por completo, absorbiendo cada curva, cada tramo de piel que descubren sus manos, y cogiéndome en brazos me tumba con cuidado en la cama, dejándome solamente los zapatos de tacón.

—Voy a hacerte el amor solo con esos tacones. Me llevan volviendo loco desde que te he visto perdida en los muelles.

"Voy a hacerte el amor". Esas palabras se me clavan en el alma como miles de alfileres. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me hacía el amor. Ni siquiera Naruto me lo hacía últimamente, lo nuestro había pasado a ser un polvo rápido por obligación antes de dormir.

Sasuke me hace olvidar mis cavilaciones al desnudarse frente a mí, sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Esos ojos son capaces de hacerme perder la cordura, y él lo sabe. Su cuerpo cincelado hace que me relama deseando saborearlo. Cada músculo esculpido es una obra de arte, un lienzo en blanco para llenarlo de caricias y besos.

Verle gatear sobre mí hace que mi sexo se humedezca. Estoy ardiendo, y solo él puede calmar el calor que siento en el vientre. Su lengua lame mis labios una, dos veces antes de profundizar el beso y derretirme por completo. Su cuerpo roza el mío, su miembro se pasea indolente por la abertura de mi sexo, y mis uñas se clavan en su espalda instándolo a penetrarme, a hacerme suya de una vez por todas.

—Tranquila, princesa, aún no te he saboreado.

Ese ronroneo sexy consigue acercarme al orgasmo de manera alarmante, y agarro las sábanas en los puños cuando siento su boca resbalar por mi estómago. Su lengua me provoca, me lleva a la locura, y al sentir su roce en mi sexo estallo en un millón de pedazos presa del orgasmo.

—Mmm... gatita, qué susceptible eres... Si aún no te he tocado...

Asalta con hambre mi clítoris, y me hace jadear, arquearme, hasta que con un gemido vuelvo a correrme. Solo entonces me penetra fuerte, duro, y hasta el fondo de mi alma.

Sus embestidas son certeras, precisas. La cama se tambalea, golpea la pared con la fuerza de nuestra pasión. El aire se llena con nuestros gemidos, con nuestras inspiraciones profundas, y siento su orgasmo golpear mi sexo cuando el mío propio me recorre por completo.

Sasuke se tumba a mi lado y me arrastra hasta su pecho. Permanecemos largo rato así, sin decir nada, él acariciando mi espalda lentamente y yo sintiéndome en paz por fin después de mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

—Debería marcharme, Sasuke —susurro mucho tiempo después.

—¿Es lo que quieres hacer?

—Es lo que debo hacer.

—¿Por qué? Ambos somos libres. Estamos en una isla paradisíaca perdida en mitad del mar, y mañana no tenemos nada que hacer.

—Lo ves todo tan sencillo... Pero aunque no quiera, tengo que marcharme.

—De acuerdo, pero déjame acompañarte.

Nos vestimos en un silencio que de repente me hace sentirme aprisionada, pero sonrío y me agarro de su cintura para dirigirnos a mi cabaña. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me besa con suma ternura y pega su frente a la mía para mirarme un segundo.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?

—Nunca he estado mejor. Gracias por una noche maravillosa, Sasuke. Nos vemos mañana.

—Descansa, Hime.

Me quedo parada en la puerta viéndole alejarse en la penumbra. Es tan alto, tan apuesto... Sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero hay algo en él que me desestabiliza, me hace cometer locuras, me deja sin respiración.

Me pongo un fresco camisón de raso y me meto entre las suaves sábanas de mi cama, pero un golpe en la puerta me sorprende. Cuando abro, me encuentro frente a mí a Sasuke, con cara de corderito degollado, que sonríe travieso.

—Hola —es lo único que atino a decir.

—He pensado que aunque tú tuvieras que irte, nadie ha dicho que yo no pueda seguirte, ¿no es cierto?

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabes?

—Esta noche estoy loco por ti, preciosa. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, adelante.

En cuanto cierra la puerta a sus espaldas acerca sus labios a los míos, pero este beso no tiene nada de erótico. Todo lo contrario, su ternura me hace estremecer.

Sasuke se desnuda, quedándose solo en ropa interior, y se tumba en mi cama instándome a acompañarle. Salto sonriente y me acurruco a su lado. Su olor me hipnotiza, y en unos minutos estoy completamente dormida.

Por la mañana me despierto con el trino de las aves tropicales y la luz del sol filtrándose por la persiana. Estiro la mano hacia el lado de la cama donde estaba Sasuke, pero lo encuentro completamente frío, señal de que hace mucho que se marchó.

Me desperezo y me siento en la cama para ver al hombre de mis pensamientos entrar por la puerta trasera, completamente empapado después de haber estado nadando en la piscina. El agua aún resbala por su pecho desnudo, y siento cómo la boca se me hace agua...

—Buenos días, dormilona. Por fin te despertaste —dice apoyándose en el colchón para besarme.

—Buenos días. Creo que es el Yet lag, y que últimamente no he dormido demasiado bien.

—He pedido que nos traigan el desayuno a la habitación, espero que no te importe.

—En absoluto. Hoy estoy decidida a no salir de la cabaña en todo el día.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Ni hablar! En cuanto desayunemos saldremos de aquí. Hay muchas cosas que disfrutar en esta isla, y me niego a que las desaproveches.

—¿Y no prefieres aprovechar... esto?

Dejo caer el camisón hasta mis pies, y me acerco gateando hasta él, que se ha sentado en un sillón. Acaricio sus muslos con mis manos mientras le miro con deseo.

Puedo ver cómo arden sus ojos, cómo se muerde el labio deseando morderme a mí, y río cuando me levanta del suelo para colocarme a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y me besa como quiero: haciendo que mi piel se estremezca.

—Eres una diablesa... pero el desayuno estará a punto de llegar, y te aseguro que no quiero dejar a medias una sesión de sexo con una mujer como tú.

—Aguafiestas.

Cuando salgo del cuarto de baño perfectamente vestida, encuentro una mesa con el desayuno. Dulces típicos de las islas, fruta y café. Voy a sentarme en el otro sillón, pero Sasuke tira de mí y me sienta sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Dónde estaría la diversión si te sientas tan lejos?

Desayunamos entre besos y caricias que me ponen a mil. Le beso con intención de desnudarle y hacerle el amor, pero él se levanta y tira de mí hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, tengo que cambiarme y en media hora tenemos una cita.

—¿Una cita? ¿Con quién? —pregunto curiosa.

—Ya lo verás.

Nos acercamos al muelle principal del resort, donde nos espera un hombre con el uniforme del hotel.

—Él es Yasim Ayram, nuestro guía en la actividad que vamos a realizar.

—Encantada, señor Ayram. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Iremos al mercado, señora. Y después les enseñaré a preparar un plato típico de la isla.

—¡Fantástico! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Sasuke se ríe y me ayuda a subir a la embarcación. El mercado central es un auténtico placer para los sentidos. El olor a especias y la variedad de colores de las frutas y verduras dispuestas en los diferentes puestos, agudizan los sentidos. La artesanía local se mezcla con la agricultura en cada uno de los puestecillos que se abarrotan en el recinto.

Yasim nos explica qué son las diferentes frutas que no conocemos, y sus diferentes usos en la gastronomía local. Cuando hemos comprado todo lo necesario para preparar nuestra receta, tenemos media hora para investigar en el mercado y hacer las compras que queramos. Disfruto enormemente con Sasuke, es un hombre divertido, a quien le encanta bromear, pero sobretodo le encanta besarme. Sí, es algo que he descubierto recientemente, y he de confesar que me encanta.

Al final de la visita he comprado un par de muñecas para Himawari, un jarrón para la colección de Tamaki y una estatuilla para el despacho de Kiba. Tras preparar entre risas varios tipos de canapés típicos de las Maldivas, nos disponemos a comernos nuestra obra, que tiene muchísimo que envidiarle a los que ha preparado Yasim.

Por la tarde, nos damos un masaje en pareja, con aceite de coco y jazmín, tras el cual tomamos el té en el jardín de hidromasaje.

—Mmm... Esto es vida —susurro con los ojos cerrados.

—No, cariño... Vida es lo que te espera cuando salgamos de aquí.

—¿Más sorpresas?

—He pedido que nos lleven la cena a la habitación. A mi habitación.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si no puedo quedarme?

—Hinata, te aseguro que hoy no pienso permitir que te escapes de mis garras. Quiero disfrutar de ti toda la noche.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra detalladamente todo lo que tiene pensado para esta noche, y de repente siento unas ganas irrefrenables de salir del hidromasaje y entregarme al placer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—¡Te tengo! —susurra un segundo antes de besarme.

Acabamos de llegar a su habitación, y ni siquiera le hemos prestado atención a la cena que se enfría en la mesa. Sus manos están recorriendo mi cuerpo por completo, y las mías se enredan en su pelo. Estoy tan excitada... Llevo una hora deseando llegar a este momento, deseando que haga realidad todo lo que me ha susurrado en el hidromasaje.

Su mano se cuela bajo mi falda y recorre mis braguitas, que ya están húmedas por el deseo.

—Mmm... ¿Ya estás preparada? Pues esto va a ser rápido, nena, porque no puedo esperar.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

Me arranca las bragas de un tirón y se entierra en mí hasta el fondo. Siento el roce de la madera en mi espalda con cada envestida, pero el placer es tan intenso que no puedo parar de gritar.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!

—Me vuelves loco, nena... me vuelves loco.

—¡Sí... más fuerte! ¡Oh, Dios, Sasuke! ¡Más fuerte!

Sale de mí lo suficiente para darme la vuelta. Apoya mis manos sobre la puerta y vuelve a enterrarse en mí, esta vez desde atrás. Siento sus dedos clavados en la carne de mis caderas, y su miembro chocar contra lo más profundo de mi sexo. Sus envestidas se vuelven frenéticas, sus manos agarran mis pechos, su boca se entierra en mi cuello, y me lanza de cabeza a un orgasmo arrasador, siguiéndome un par de envestidas después.

—¿Estás bien? —jadea.

—Necesito aire.

Su carcajada reverbera en todo mi ser. Es el sonido más maravilloso que he oído en mucho tiempo, y me arranca sin querer una sonrisa.

—Háblame de tu hija —dice mientras cenamos.

—Himawari es... lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Tiene cuatro años. El día que Naruto me pidió el divorcio me había enterado de que estaba embarazada.

—¿Y él cómo se lo tomó?

—Preferí no decírselo hasta que no habíamos firmado los papeles del divorcio. Quería que si volvía conmigo, lo hiciera por mí, no por la obligación de Himawari. Al principio no se lo tomó muy bien que no se lo dijera, pero siempre ha sido un padre ejemplar para ella.

—Eres una mujer increíble.

—No digas eso —digo sonrojada.

—¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Cualquier mujer habría utilizado ese hecho para conservar a su marido, y sin embargo tú preferiste que siguiese su camino.

—Ahora se va a casar con una mujer que quiere a mi hija con locura, hasta el punto de querer hacerla partícipe de todos los preparativos de la boda. Así que realmente no tengo motivos para quejarme.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no has rehecho tu vida?

—Porque prefería esperar que un milagro se cumpliera. Estaba demasiado ocupada en compadecerme de mí misma como para preocuparme por rehacer mi vida.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora estoy lista para seguir adelante. Ahora veo las cosas bajo otra perspectiva.

Sus labios se unen a los míos en un beso suave, dulce, y las lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos sin control. Él solo se dedica a borrarlas con sus besos, a hacerme olvidar con sus caricias. Mucho tiempo después permanezco despierta viéndole dormir. Ahora, sin el influjo de sus hipnotizadores ojos ónix, puedo verle como lo que realmente es: un buen hombre.

Sus rasgos son duros, varoniles, su nariz griega y su boca carnosa y sensual.

Resigo su perfil con la yema del dedo, y una sonrisa de sus labios me descubre que le he despertado.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —susurro.

—No lo has hecho. ¿No puedes dormir?

—Estoy demasiado relajada para hacerlo. Quiero dormir, pero mis párpados se niegan a cerrarse.

—Ven aquí.

Se pone de lado y me acerca de frente a su cuerpo. Nuestras caras están apenas a un centímetro, y sus ojos se fijan en los míos con dulzura.

—¿Sigues pensando en la boda?

—No, estaba pensando en ti.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pensabas?

—En todo el bien que me has hecho, y acabo de conocerte. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—Ni siquiera sé de dónde eres... si tienes hijos... Solo Sasuke.

—Soy de Nueva York, igual que tú. Y no, no tengo hijos. Mi matrimonio no duró lo suficiente para ello. Además, mi mujer prefería a esos chuchos asquerosos que llevan todas las pijas.

—¿Los chihuahuas? —digo riendo.

—Como sea. Me encantan los animales, pero he llegado a odiar a esos perros por culpa de Sakura.

—Piensa que esos pobres perritos no tienen la culpa de la clase de persona que es tu exmujer.

—Lo sé... Pero jamás tendré un chi... lo que sea.

—Te habría gustado ser padre —no es una pregunta.

—Lo estaba deseando. Creo que me casé con ella solo porque quería tener hijos. Ella estaba dispuesta a casarse conmigo, de hecho no dejaba de tentarme. Pero me equivoqué.

—Aún estás a tiempo.

—Ya tengo cuarenta años, Hinata. El tiempo se me acaba, así que he pensado en adoptar. Hay muchos pequeños que necesitan una familia, y creo que una monoparental es mejor que nada.

—¿Por qué piensas que te quedarás solo?

—No lo pienso. Pero sé que mis ganas de ser padre son más inminentes que las de casarme. Por lo menos hasta que encuentre a la mujer adecuada.

—La encontrarás... Tarde o temprano.

El sueño me vence por completo, pero no lo bastante para no oírle susurrar.

—Creo que acabo de encontrarla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Si hay algo más maravilloso que un despertar en las Maldivas, es despertar en esta isla paradisíaca acurrucada entre los brazos de un hombre como Sasuke. Lo primero que he visto esta mañana han sido sus ojos verdes, esos que tanto me atraen desde que le vi en el muelle hace dos noches.

—Buenos días, dormilona —ronronea antes de besarme.

—Buenos días. ¿Es muy tarde?

—Casi mediodía, pero no he tenido valor de despertarte antes. Estabas tan sexy ahí dormida...

—¡Anda ya! Seguro que estaba roncando.

—Bueno... pero tus ronquidos son muy sexys.

Intento levantarme de la cama, pero él me atrapa y me aprisiona contra el colchón, sentado a horcajadas sobre mí y sujetándome por las muñecas.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas, preciosa? Aún no he acabado contigo.

—¡Necesito ir al baño! —contesto riendo— Suéltame.

—Jamás.

Su boca recorre mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, donde sus dientes consiguen que gima de deseo.

—No tardes —susurra.

Salto de la cama cuan gacela, y me encierro en el baño para hacer pis y asearme un poco. No tengo cepillo de dientes, así que el suyo tendrá que valer. Espero que no le importe...

Cinco minutos después salgo desnuda para unirme a él en la cama, pero le encuentro hablando por teléfono.

—No me importa —dice—. Estoy de vacaciones... No es como si estuviera a diez kilómetros, Kakashi. Estoy en las Maldivas.

Hace un gesto con la mano para que me tumbe junto a él, y yo obedezco al instante. Con la mano que tiene libre acaricia mi piel descuidadamente, encendiendo mis terminaciones nerviosas al instante.

—Llevo todo un año planificando estas vacaciones, así que no voy a volver hasta que tenga que hacerlo... Lo sé, pero no es culpa mía. Tengo entre manos algo muy importante y no puedo dejarlo a medias.

Su mano resbala entre mis muslos, y acaricia mi clítoris con suavidad. Me muerdo el labio para no gritar, pero los gemidos escapan sin control. El hace un gesto con la mano que sujeta el teléfono para que me calle, así que cubro mi cara con la almohada para que mis gemidos se amortigüen.

—Lo sé, Kakashi, pero me niego a volver. Aún me quedan cuatro días, así que volveré en cuanto se terminen.

Oírle decir que solo nos quedan cuatro días para estar juntos consigue enfriarme por completo. Aparto su mano de mi sexo, me cubro con su camisa y salgo a la terraza.

Me quedo mirando al horizonte hasta que siento sus manos recorrer mi estómago minutos después.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te has ido así?

—No me habías dicho que te marchas dentro de cuatro días.

—No quería estropear el tiempo que nos queda juntos con eso.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuando estuvieras subiendo en el avión?

—Hinata... pensaba decírtelo esta noche. Yo llevo aquí más de una semana, y no puedo quedarme eternamente, tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Lo sé... —me vuelvo hacia él y le abrazo— Es solo que no me esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

—Nadie ha dicho que esto tenga que terminar aquí. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Volverás a tu vida y te olvidarás de mí.

—¿Eso crees? —levanta mi cara para mirarme a los ojos— No voy por ahí acostándome con la primera que se cruza en mi camino para luego olvidarla, Hinata. No soy esa clase de hombre.

Estoy aterrada, lo reconozco. Me aterran las sensaciones que estoy sintiendo con él, los sentimientos que florecen a una velocidad de vértigo y que soy incapaz de hacer desaparecer. ¿Cómo puedo sentir algo por él en tan solo dos días? ¿Cómo puedo sentir esta tristeza por la separación si acabamos de conocernos?

Uno mis labios a los suyos para escapar del colapso mental que estoy sufriendo ahora mismo. Necesito olvidarme de todo, centrarme en el aquí y ahora y dejarme llevar. Sus brazos me rodean con fuerza, pegándome a su cuerpo desnudo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que seguía desnudo...

—Te deseo... —susurro junto a sus labios.

Sasuke desabrocha con una lentitud pasmosa los botones de la camisa que llevo puesta, y la deja caer al suelo, a mis pies. Nos metemos en la piscina para calmar el ardor que sentimos por dentro, y el agua fresca endurece mis pezones, deseosos de sentir su lengua una vez más.

Sasuke se introduce en mí despacio, pero aún permanece quieto. Sus besos me enardecen, sentir su carne caliente inmóvil dentro de mí me hace desearle más si cabe, y mis dedos se enredan en su corto cabello, suave como la seda. Mis pezones se rozan con su pecho desnudo, de mi garganta salen gemidos similares a los de él, y cuando sus dientes rozan ese punto sensible de mi cuello que solo él conoce, estallo en un orgasmo arrasador.

—Me encanta lo sensible que eres, princesa.

—Solo me pasa contigo.

Comienza a moverse despacio, con acometidas lentas, movimientos lánguidos que me hacen estremecer. Sus labios me recorren por entero, y el agua de la piscina se desborda por las vibraciones de nuestros movimientos. Su miembro entra y sale de mí en un vaivén delicioso, sus manos me acarician sin descanso, y cuando el orgasmo me recorre una vez más, siento cómo él gime y se estremece, acompañándome al Nirvana.

—Este es el mejor desayuno del mundo —susurra.

Su comentario me hace reír. Salgo de la piscina y me dispongo a vestirme para marcharme, pero él me aprisiona entre sus brazos impidiendo moverme.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —ronronea.

—Voy a darme una ducha, a cambiarme de ropa y volver para irnos a desayunar. Estoy famélica.

—Espera y me voy contigo.

—¡Ah, no! Tú te quedas aquí, que no me dejas ducharme tranquila. Vuelvo en media hora.

—Está bien, te dejaré un momento de intimidad. Dentro de media hora voy a buscarte.

—De acuerdo.

Une sus labios a los míos una vez, dos veces antes de abrir la puerta y dejarme escapar. Me doy una ducha rápida, me pongo un vestido y mis zapatos de esparto y me maquillo lo justo. Encuentro a Sasuke a medio camino de mi cabaña, y me hace dar una vuelta para admirarme por todos los ángulos.

—Preciosa. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Como ya es muy tarde para desayunar, he pensado que podíamos hacer un picnic.

—¿Un picnic? Me parece una idea estupenda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

En el embarcadero nos espera una lancha que nos lleva a la playa de Le Goulet, un paraíso de arenas blancas y aguas cristalinas en donde nos espera una enorme sombrilla, debajo de la cual han dispuesto un mantel, cojines y una cesta con comida.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hablando de nuestras vidas, nuestras aficiones, o de cualquier cosa que nos pueda interesar. Sasuke es un hombre responsable y serio, pero a la hora de divertirse es capaz de cualquier cosa. No tiene miedo al ridículo, es seguidor de los Jets y disfruta escuchando música en absoluto silencio.

Cuando volvemos al resort nos acercamos al espectáculo de baile de la zona, y nos divertimos mucho aprendiendo los diferentes pasos al compás de la música típica del país. He de reconocer que soy un poco torpe, pero Sasuke pilla los pasos a la perfección, y no pierde ni un momento en ofrecerse a enseñarme para meterme mano descaradamente en el proceso.

—¡Sasuke, compórtate! —susurro intentando apartar su mano de mi culo.

—Solo estoy enseñándote a bailar, preciosa. Eres peor que un pato, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, bueno, nadie es perfecto.

—Eso no es cierto —susurra mirándome con una intensidad que me asusta—. Tú eres perfecta, mi dulce Hinata. Roncas, no sabes bailar y supongo que tendrás un millar de defectos más, igual que yo, pero eso no te hace menos perfecta.

Su confesión desesperada me hace estremecer. En ese momento dejan de importarme la clase de baile, las personas presentes y el tiempo que nos quede para estar juntos. Solo me importa él. Acerco mi cuerpo al suyo hasta sentir que nos fundimos en uno solo, y le beso con toda la pasión que me hace sentir, con todo el sentimiento que fluye por mis venas cada vez que él está cerca.

Mi arranque de pasión consigue que todos los presentes estallen en vítores y aplausos, y que incluso alguno que otro nos vitoree con un "¡Vivan los novios!", que me hacen morirme de vergüenza.

Escondo la cara en su cuello y sonrío avergonzada. El se ríe, y me hace girar por los aires antes de volver a besarme.

—Mira la que has liado, Hinata. Has revolucionado a todo el mundo —bromea.

—Bueno, mi objetivo era revolucionarte a ti. Espero haberlo conseguido.

—¿Acaso no lo sientes? —dice restregando su erección contra mí— Me temo que tendremos que seguir así de pegados unos minutos más, hasta que consiga calmarme.

—Yo tengo un modo más eficaz de relajarte —ronroneo.

—Absolutamente tentador, cielo. Pero tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde.

Por la noche, cenamos en el restaurante del resort y volvemos a mi cabaña, donde nos espera un escenario de lo más romántico: el jacuzzi está cubierto de pétalos de flores tropicales, y la estancia está iluminada con la luz de un sinfín de velas. Al borde de la bañera nos espera una botella de cava con dos copas, y deliciosas fresas cubiertas con chocolate.

—¿Y esto? —pregunto curiosa.

—Esto es para mimarte.

—¿Mimarme?

—Creo que nadie te ha mimado nunca, Hinata, y es hora de que sepas lo que se siente.

Baja despacio la cremallera de mi vestido, que termina olvidado en el suelo junto con mi ropa interior. Me ayuda a entrar en la bañera, y acciona las burbujas, que impactan sobre mi pubis sin control. Observo cómo se desnuda sin apartar sus ojos de mí, y tras servir un par de copas de cava, se sienta a mi espalda, acoplándome entre sus muslos.

No puedo resistir la tentación de echarme hacia atrás y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. El aroma de las flores esparcidas por el agua comienza a flotar por la habitación, el cava recorre mis venas desinhibiéndome, y las fresas estallan en mi boca en una mezcla de sabores que me hace estremecer.

—¿Sabes, Hinata? Me vuelve loco verte así, tan entregada, tan confiada. Podría pasarme la eternidad justo así, contigo.

Sus palabras hacen que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas, pero entierro la cara en su cuello para que no se dé cuenta. No tengo ninguna queja de mi matrimonio con Naruto, pero nunca me sentí así con él, nunca se dedicó a hacerme sentir adorada, especial.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que la monotonía destruyó nuestra relación. Nunca hacíamos nada juntos, siempre nos dedicábamos a trabajar, a estar en casa, cenar con los amigos y hacer el amor de forma mecánica noche sí, noche no.

Ahora me doy cuenta de cómo se sentía Naruto, de cómo una vida insulsa estuvo a punto de asfixiarle, y me alegro de que tomara la decisión de divorciarnos. Yo estaba demasiado ciega, demasiado enamorada como para darme cuenta de los errores que habíamos cometido. Nos casamos demasiado jóvenes, éramos demasiado inexpertos como para saber evitar el desastre.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurra Sasuke.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que mi matrimonio fue un error. Acabo de descubrir que me alegro de que se terminara, y que es hora de seguir adelante y rehacer mi vida.

—¿Y qué te ha llevado a esa conclusión?

—Tú —susurro antes de besarle—. Has hecho que me dé cuenta de lo monótono y aburrido que era mi matrimonio. Has conseguido que esté en paz conmigo misma y que pueda continuar adelante. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

El agua se ha enfriado, así que salimos de la enorme bañera y nos tumbamos desnudos en la cama. Esta noche solo hay caricias suaves, besos eternos, y cuando el alba asoma por la ventana estoy segura de que estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Todo cuento de hadas llega a su fin, y el mío no podía ser menos. Sasuke se marcha mañana, y siento como si fuese el fin de nuestra aventura juntos. Una caricia en mi estómago por debajo de la sábana me saca de mis cavilaciones.

—Deja de pensar —susurra Sasuke antes de enterrar su boca en mi cuello—. Hoy vamos a pasarlo en grande, te lo prometo.

Asiento sonriendo y me meto en el baño a darme una ducha. Me miro en el espejo, y noto que la falta de sueño está dejando marcas en mi cara.

—No te maquilles, Hinata. Nos vamos a la playa.

Adiós a mi idea de ponerme más presentable. Me pongo mi biquini blanco, que el morenito de días y días bajo el sol hace que resalte mucho más, y mi camisola de leopardo. Cuando salgo veo que Sasuke ya se ha cambiado y me espera con mi pamela y mis gafas de sol en la mano.

—Llegamos tarde, Hinata. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tardona?

—No he tardado más de cinco minutos.

—¿Cinco minutos? Has estado encerrada en el baño media hora. Me ha dado tiempo a ducharme, cambiarme y volver.

—Lo siento, no sabía que el tiempo había pasado tan deprisa.

—Vamos, seguro que te gusta lo que tengo preparado.

En el muelle nos espera un barco en el que ya han subido tres parejas más. Uno de los marineros nos proporciona un traje de neopreno a cada uno, y nos vestimos en el camarote. Sasuke me lleva a la parte de atrás, donde nos esperan dos marineros más con cuatro máquinas de diferentes colores, parecidas a motos acuáticas con casco.

—¿Qué demonios es eso, Sasuke? —susurro.

—Son scooter submarinas. Vamos a dar un paseo bajo el mar.

—¡Pero yo no sé llevar esa cosa! —digo alarmada.

—Tranquila, yo sí. Tú serás mi copiloto.

Nos montamos en esas cosas, que tienen dos sillines como los de las bicicletas antiguas, y el marinero cierra el casco sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Esto me está dando claustrofobia —susurro en el oído de Sasuke.

—No seas cobarde, cielo. No voy a permitir que te pase nada malo.

—Más te vale, aún tengo una hija a la que criar.

Él solo se ríe y me agarra la mano mientras las poleas nos bajan al fondo del arrecife de coral. En cuanto Sasuke pone la moto en marcha, todo el miedo desaparece eclipsado por la belleza de la fauna y flora submarina. Peces de miles de colores nadan a nuestro alrededor, e incluso vemos a algún que otro tiburón peregrino, que se alimenta de plancton.

El paseo apenas ha durado una hora, pero para mí han parecido siglos perdidos en un paraíso fantástico y encantador. Después de comer, Sasuke alquila un yate y nos vamos solos a navegar.

—No sabía que supieras llevar un barco.

—Cuando era pequeño mis padres tenían una casa en Folly Beach, y también una pequeña lancha con la que mi padre y yo solíamos ir a pescar. Ahora que son mayores viven en Filadelfia, pero aún recuerdo cómo se maneja esta cosa.

—Impresionante. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Sasuke.

—Voy a llevarte a un lugar que descubrí hace unos días. Es una playa en la que no hay nadie, así que podremos hacer el amor en la arena, nadar desnudos y disfrutar de la naturaleza.

—Eres un pervertido —digo riendo.

—Tú tienes la culpa, Hinata. Si no te hubieses puesto ese vestidito tan sexy yo no estaría deseando hacerte el amor.

Para el yate a unos buenos diez metros de la orilla y se queda mirándome divertido.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sin comprender.

—Desnúdate y al agua. No puedo acercar más el barco a la orilla o encallará.

—Podría haber tiburones, Sasuke.

—Cariño, el único tiburón al que tienes que temer soy yo, así que al agua.

Suspiro resignada y me quito el vestido y los zapatos para tirarme al agua. Nado todo lo mejor que puedo hasta la orilla, donde me dejo caer para recuperar el aire. Sasuke llega poco después arrastrando una pequeña barca hinchable.

—¿Y eso?

—Esto son nuestras provisiones —dice sentándose a mi lado—. Una manta, toallas, agua, una botella de champán... y fruta.

—Mmm... tiene buena pinta.

—Voy a preparar nuestro escondite. Ahora vuelvo.

Veinte minutos después ha conseguido construir un pequeño refugio bajo las palmeras con lianas, cañas y hojas. Extiendo la manta con cuidado debajo de la caseta y pongo la comida en la parte más fresca del lugar.

—Y ahora —susurra tumbándose sobre mí— voy a darme un auténtico festín con tu cuerpo.

—Mmm... me encanta la idea.

Desabrocha la parte de arriba del biquini y pasea su lengua caliente por mis pechos, fríos por el agua del mar. Atormenta mis pezones una y otra vez, consiguiendo que mi cuerpo se arquee y que clave las uñas en la arena.

—¡Oh, Dios, Sasuke!

—Me encanta oírte gemir mi nombre, gatita.

Su lengua recorre el valle entre mis pechos, mi estómago, mi ombligo... donde se recrea demasiado tiempo para mi gusto. Desata los cordones laterales de las braguitas, dejando mi sexo expuesto... y húmedo por completo.

Besa mi monte de Venus antes de introducir su lengua en mi hendidura, para hacerme vibrar con sus pasadas por mi clítoris hinchado. Introduce dos dedos en mi interior, y acompaña sus lamidas con movimientos hacia adentro y hacia afuera, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más intenso, hasta que estallo en una vorágine de placer.

Sasuke se tumba sobre mí y me besa a conciencia, introduciendo la lengua en mi boca y volviendo loca a la mía, y me penetra despacio hasta la empuñadura.

—Mmm... perfecto —ronronea.

Sus movimientos pélvicos comienzan despacio, sale de mí hasta la punta para hincarse de nuevo hasta el fondo, acariciando mis pechos, devorando mi boca, haciéndome sentir en el Paraíso una vez más.

El sudor perla su frente, sus ojos están oscurecidos por el deseo, y sus embestidas aumentan de ritmo, de intensidad, hasta que con un grito ahogado mi amante es recorrido por el orgasmo, arrastrándome a mí con él.

—Voy a echarte mucho de menos, cariño —susurra entre mi pelo.

—Y yo a ti. No puedo creer que ya se haya acabado.

—Ey... —me vuelve hacia él—Nada se ha acabado, Hinata. En cuanto vuelvas a Nueva York seguiremos por donde lo hemos dejado.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? —pregunto esperanzada.

—¿Acaso no es lo que quieres tú?

—Sí, es lo que quiero. Quiero seguir descubriendo hacia dónde nos llevará esto.

—Entonces lo descubriremos. Pero ahora olvídate de todo. Vamos a disfrutar.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde nadando, riendo, jugando a las cartas y haciendo el amor. Cuando el sol está a punto de ponerse, volvemos al barco para regresar al resort.

Sasuke me tiende un biquini seco, y yo le miro sorprendida.

—¿Acaso creías que iba a dejarte mojada toda la noche? Aún no se ha acabado, mi amor.

Mi amor... esas palabras susurradas por sus labios me hacen estremecer. Me acerco a su cuerpo y me acurruco entre sus brazos un minuto, lo justo para saborear ese momento tan mágico y especial.

Pone el barco en dirección a nuestra isla, a la playa de la zona norte, donde puedo vislumbrar varias hogueras ardiendo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto.

—Nuestra cena.

Al llegar, veo que hay una mesa muy bien preparada en la playa, junto a una enorme barbacoa, donde un cocinero prepara pescado y verduras a la parrilla aderezadas con una salsa especial.

Cenamos acompañados de música, y volvemos a la cabaña abrazados. No quiero que el día termine, no quiero abrir mañana los ojos y descubrir que todo ha sido un sueño, pero tengo que asumir la realidad. Esa noche le hago el amor con ternura, y me duermo enredada entre su cuerpo, luchando con las ganas de llorar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Por la mañana insisto en acompañar a Sasuke al aeropuerto. No quiero desaprovechar ni uno solo de los minutos que nos quedan para estar juntos, y él no se hace de rogar.

El aviso de su vuelo anega mis ojos de lágrimas. Él me abraza con fuerza, y une sus labios a los míos para sellar la promesa de un reencuentro.

—No me olvides —susurra.

—Jamás podría hacerlo.

—Llámame en cuanto vuelvas a Nueva York, ¿de acuerdo? Nos veremos muy pronto.

—Cuídate, Sasuke.

—Créeme, mi amor. Lo haré.

Le veo alejarse por la terminal del aeropuerto, y un pedacito de mi alma se marcha con él. Vuelvo al hotel cabizbaja, pero al llegar a mi cabaña encuentro una nota de él me hace reír.

**Nada de tristezas, mi amor. Recuerda que esto es un hasta pronto, jamás un adiós.**

**Nos vemos en Nueva York, diviértete y disfruta de las vacaciones.**

Sasuke tiene razón. Pronto volveremos a vernos, así que voy a dedicarme a realizar todas esas actividades que no he disfrutado aún. Hoy voy a visitar Cap Malheureux, el punto de la isla más al norte, desde donde se divisan las tres islas volcánicas más importantes: Ile Ronde, Ile Plate y Coin de Mire. Paso todo el día de compras por el gran mercado, como en uno de los puestos y regreso al complejo para cenar y marcharme a la cama.

Duermo hasta bien entrada la mañana, así que pido que me traigan la comida al bungaló y me paso todo el día disfrutando del sol, la playa y la piscina. Por la tarde, observo la puesta de sol en un espectacular viaje en avión por encima del paisaje sorprendente de la isla, disfrutando de las playas de arena blanca, los picos volcánicos y la exuberante selva tropical.

Esa noche, recibo un mensaje de Sasuke, y mi corazón se salta un latido al leer su contenido.

**Buenas noches, cariño. ¿Qué tal va todo por el Paraíso? Por aquí demasiado trabajo. Te estoy echando muchísimo de menos. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? Dulces sueños, mi princesa.**

Le contesto casi de inmediato.

**Buenas noches, mi amor. Por el Paraíso todo va como la seda, a excepción de lo mucho que te echo de menos. Hoy he estado de compras y he montado en avión al atardecer. Ya solo me quedan dos días de idílicas vacaciones y volveré a buscarte.**

**Descansa, mi héroe.**

El resto de mis vacaciones son lo que en un principio debían ser: días de relax, de tranquilidad y de encontrarme a mí misma. He practicado deportes marinos, he aprendido a cocinar platos típicos del lugar e incluso a bailar alguno de sus bailes nacionales. He leído bajo la puesta de sol, me he bañado desnuda en el mar y hasta he conseguido dormir como jamás lo había hecho. Y por fin ha llegado el momento de regresar.

La mujer que regresa a Nueva York no es la misma que hace dos semanas salió de allí. Aquella mujer estaba triste, deprimida y no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo. La nueva Hinata adora la vida, tiene el corazón preparado para volver a amar, y está deseando reencontrarse con sus amigos. Pero sobretodo se muere de ganas de reencontrarse con él.

Sasuke no ha abandonado mis pensamientos ni un solo segundo, no se ha alejado de mí ni un solo instante. Todo lo que he hecho, todos los lugares que he visitado en su ausencia me recordaban a él, a su sonrisa, a esos ojos verdes que me hacían estremecer.

Por las noches mi cama olía a su perfume, mis sueños me hacían evocar todas las veces que hicimos el amor entre las sábanas. Ese hombre se ha colado en mi alma, bajo mi piel, y solo quiero llegar para verle.

Cuando me encuentro en el aeropuerto, le mando un mensaje con una sonrisa.

**Ya estoy en el aeropuerto. Cuento las horas para verte. Tic, tac, tic, tac...**

Su respuesta no se hace de rogar.

**Acabas de hacer que la guardia de esta noche se convierta en insoportable. Ojalá pudiera ir a recogerte al aeropuerto. Te llevaría directamente a mi casa para hacerte el amor...**

El anuncio de mi vuelo impide que le conteste. Me esperan muchas horas de viaje, así que me acomodo en el asiento lo mejor que puedo y enciendo mi libro electrónico.

Cuando llego a Nueva York, Kiba y Tamaki me esperan con una gran pancarta y un enorme ramo de rosas. Río como una niña, me lanzo a sus brazos y termino dando vueltas por el aire.

—¡Mirate! —dice Kiba— Parece que las vacaciones te han sido de gran ayuda.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

—¿Tienes hambre? Hemos reservado mesa en el italiano.

—Estoy famélica. No he comido demasiado en el viaje. ¿Sabéis? Tengo muchas cosas que contaros.

—Somos todo oídos, preciosa. Pero espera a la cena—dice Tamaki.

Llegamos a nuestro restaurante favorito, pedimos la cena y un buen vino y mis amigos se quedan mirándome expectantes.

—He conocido a un hombre —suelto a bocajarro.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Kiba boquiabierto.

—La primera noche me perdí por el complejo, y él me rescató. Se llama Sasuke, tiene cuarenta años y es médico de urgencias.

—¿Solo te rescató? —pregunta Tamaki alzando las cejas.

—Me rescató de perderme, pero también me ha rescatado de mí misma.

Mis amigos cogen mis manos por encima de la mesa y las aprietan con cariño. Sonrío para mostrarles que no estoy triste, sino todo lo contrario.

—Hemos pasado una semana impresionante. Hemos hecho cosas increíbles, dentro y fuera de la cama. Me ha hecho sentirme tan especial, chicos...

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Kiba.

—Él volvió hace cinco días, pero hemos quedado en que le llamaría en cuanto llegase. Aunque prefiero esperar a llegar a casa, cuando ya esté en la cama para irme a dormir. Me encantaría seguir la celebración, chicos, pero estoy muerta de cansancio.

—Vámonos a casa, entonces, Hinata —dice Tamaki—. Debiste decirlo.

—¿Y desaprovechar esta magnífica cena que encima vais a pagar vosotros? Ni en sueños.

—Nos abandonas en tierra, te aprovechas de nosotros... Te has convertido en un monstruo —contesta Kiba riendo.

Nos montamos en el coche de Tamaki y nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar. El sueño consigue que cierre los ojos un segundo... Lo siguiente que recuerdo son las luces de un camión venirse encima del coche, un dolor agudo en el costado... y después nada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Abro los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con la mirada intensa de Sasuke. Me duele todo el cuerpo, así que no puede ser un sueño. Intento volver la cabeza para mirar alrededor y me veo enchufada a una gran máquina. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—Cariño, te dije que me llamaras, no que aparecieras en urgencias para darme un susto de muerte —dice él con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto.

—Un camión invadió el carril contrario y se os echó encima. Por suerte tu amigo supo esquivarlo y los daños han sido mínimos.

—¿Tamaki y Kiba?

—Ambos están bien. Tamaki tiene un par de costillas rotas y un esguince en una pierna, nada que un tiempo en reposo no logre solucionar. Kiba tuvo una conmoción, pero ya está perfectamente. Tuvimos que operarle para colocarle la tibia, así que también tendrá que guardar reposo.

—Gracias a Dios.

Sasuke se sienta en mi cama y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto jamás, ¿me oyes? Me has dado un susto de muerte. Mi superior tuvo que sacarme de urgencias para que pudiesen atenderte.

—¿Qué me pasó a mí?

—Uno de los hierros que transportaba el camión salió disparado y se coló por tu ventana. Lo traías clavado en el costado cuando llegaste.

—¡Dios mío!

—Milagrosamente solo te perforó el intestino, así que los daños han sido mínimos.

—No hay nada que lamentar, entonces.

—No, mi amor. No hay nada que lamentar.

Sasuke se tumba a mi lado y me besa con ternura, una ternura infinita y nueva entre nosotros. Sus ojos están anegados en lágrimas, y a mí se me parte el corazón al verle tan vulnerable. Acaricio su mejilla lentamente y él cierra los ojos, saboreando el momento. Antes de que me dé cuenta salen de mis labios dos palabras que nunca creí que volvería a decir.

—Te quiero.

Él sonríe, me besa y se levanta de la cama.

—Te dejo descansar, cariño. Necesitas reposo. En un par de días podrás volver a casa, y si te portas bien podrás asistir a la boda de Naruto.

—Sasuke... —digo sosteniéndole por la muñeca— ¿Querrías acompañarme a la boda?

—Me encantaría, pero va a ser imposible. Ese fin de semana tengo guardia, y no creo que consiga encontrar a alguien que me la cambie.

Sin más, él sale de la habitación y yo siento que algo ha muerto entre nosotros, que algo se ha esfumado. ¿Habré hecho mal al decirle que le quiero? ¿Creerá que soy una loca por sentir de esa manera?

El sueño me vence por completo, y cuando despierto horas después veo a mi hija sentada en la cama mirándome con cara de preocupación.

—¡Se ha despertado, papi! —grita cuando se percata de que tengo los ojos abiertos.

—No grites, tesoro. Mamá necesita descansar.

Miro a Naruto... y no siento absolutamente nada. Ni tristeza, ni resentimiento... ni amor. Es el padre de mi hija y siempre le tendré cariño, pero ya he superado nuestra ruptura. Por fin.

Mi ex marido se acerca y me besa en la mejilla.

—Ey... vaya susto nos has dado.

—Tengo la mala costumbre de... comer barras de hierro para cenar —bromeo.

—¿Te vas a poner buena, mami? —dice mi hija con pena.

—Claro que se va a poner bien, tesoro —dice Naruto—, pero ahora necesita descansar.

—Te he echado de menos, bichito —susurro.

—Y yo a ti, mami. Me ha dicho el tío Tamaki que has estado de viaje. ¿Por qué no me has esperado?

—Has estado con papá, y estaba tan triste que el tío Kiba me convenció de ello.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenan de tristeza, y vuelve la cara avergonzado.

—¿Pero sabes qué? He vuelto de mi viaje muy, muy contenta. Y cuando vuelvas de casa de papá nos iremos a la playa. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Genial! —contesta dando saltitos de alegría.

—Ahora debemos marcharnos, tesoro. Mamá tiene que descansar.

Mi pequeño diablillo se abraza fuerte a mi cuello, y aunque me hace un poco de daño no me importa en lo más mínimo. La beso innumerables veces, haciéndola reír antes de que salte de la cama.

—Nos vemos pronto, bichito. Pórtate bien.

—Te lo prometo, mami.

Cuando la niña sale de la habitación, agarro a Naruto por la muñeca.

—Espera —su mirada interrogante se clava en mí—. Me gustaría mucho conocerla, Naruto. Quiero conocer a Shion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Aún quedan tres días para la boda, pero esta noche conoceré a la mujer que ha robado el corazón de Naruto. Por fin me han dado el alta en el hospital, y Sasuke ha venido para llevarme a casa.

Estoy muy confundida. A veces actúa como siempre, pero otras veces está más raro de lo normal, y cuando le pregunto solo me dice que tiene demasiado trabajo. Voy a dejar que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce, y que sea lo que Dios quiera. He llegado a la conclusión de no amargarme más por ningún hombre.

Me sorprendo al descubrir que en vez de un deportivo descapotable tiene un coche familiar. Un vehículo dice mucho de su dueño, y este me cuenta que Sasuke está preparado para rehacer su vida... o quizás lo compró cuando creía que su ex mujer sería la madre de sus hijos.

Hacemos el camino en silencio, roto solo por algún beso en un semáforo o una sonrisa furtiva. Tamaki y Kiba deben estar en absoluto reposo, así que los padres de Kiba se los han llevado a la casa familiar para que se recuperen.

Sasuke me ayuda a sentarme en el sofá y se marcha a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Le oigo trastear entre los utensilios, cosa que me hace sonreír. Cierro los ojos relajada, y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

Me despierta el roce de sus labios en los míos.

—Vamos, dormilona. La comida está lista.

Abro los ojos para encontrarme una comida mejicana en toda regla: burritos, tacos, guacamole y nachos con queso.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —pregunto asombrada.

—¿Tanto te sorprende que sepa cocinar? —ríe.

—No, claro que no. Pero no creí que supieras hacer nachos...

—Es lo más simple del mundo... abres la bolsa, les pones el queso y los gratinas al horno.

Su cara de niño travieso en ese momento me arranca una carcajada que hace que mi herida duela como el demonio.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —dice preocupado.

—No es culpa tuya, el dolor se pasará.

—Eres increíble, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

—Creo que tú mismo me lo has dicho un par de veces, sí.

Se acerca despacio, y une mis labios a los suyos en un beso hambriento, uno de esos besos que tanto he añorado estos últimos días. Cuando se separa con una fuerza de voluntad titánica de mí, me acurruco en su pecho un segundo para aspirar su aroma.

¿Puede el olor de un hombre hacerte vibrar de deseo? Por supuesto que sí.

Le comida está deliciosa. Damos buena cuenta de todos los platos y Sasuke me trae de postre un enorme tazón de helado de chocolate, mi preferido.

Cuando hemos terminado, Recoge los platos y me levanta del sofá para llevarme a mi dormitorio. Mi sangre se calienta al pensar que va a hacerme el amor, pero él se limita a desnudarme, hacer pasar un camisón por mis brazos y ayudarme a acostarme.

Cuando se da la vuelta para marcharse, le retengo de la muñeca.

—Quédate —suplico.

Él sonríe, se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me vuelve a besar con dulzura.

—No voy a ningún sitio. Solo voy a recoger los platos de la comida antes de acostarme contigo.

—No tardes.

Apenas puedo permanecer con los ojos abiertos, pero hago un esfuerzo hasta que veo a Sasuke aparecer por la puerta del dormitorio con un paño de cocina al hombro.

—¿Aún despierta? Tienes que descansar, Hinata.

—Te estaba esperando.

—Ya me tienes aquí.

Sasuke se desnuda lentamente hasta quedarse con los bóxers, y se mete bajo las sabanas, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Aunque me duele la herida, me doy la vuelta y me pego a él, que me abraza suavemente.

—Hazme el amor —susurro.

—Mi amor, no podemos. Tu herida aún está muy reciente y se podrían abrir los puntos. Créeme, estoy deseando hacer el amor contigo, pero debemos esperar.

—Aguafiestas —digo más en serio que de broma.

—Te compensaré, te lo prometo.

Mi cuerpo se relaja ante la respiración acompasada de Sasuke, y poco a poco caigo en un sueño profundo.

Me despierto con el sonido de la alarma del móvil. Son las seis, así que Naruto y Shion llegarán en un par de horas. Me doy la vuelta para encontrar una nota de Sasuke en mi almohada.

**Esta noche vuelvo a tener guardia, así que tengo que dejarte sola. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. En el horno he dejado la cena, no tienes que hacer nada. Ya hablé con Naruto y se hará cargo de calentarla. Diviértete, mi amor. Nos veremos mañana.**

Su nota me deja un sabor agridulce en los labios. Sé que se preocupa por mí, pero me habría gustado estar acompañada por él en la cena.

Me levanto con cuidado de la cama y me aseo evitando mojar la herida. Me pongo un vestido, que es lo más fácil que tengo dadas las circunstancias, y preparo la mesa para la cena. El asado de cordero que ha preparado Sasuke deja en el ambiente su dulce aroma, y yo no puedo estar más nerviosa.

A las ocho en punto el timbre de la puerta me despierta del duermevela en el que me encuentro, tumbada en el sofá. Debido a las pastillas del dolor me quedo dormida en todas partes...

Shion no es para nada lo que me esperaba. Creí que se trataría de una mujer mucho más joven que él, rubia y con exuberantes curvas, pero ante mí tengo a una mujer de mi edad, con el pelo castaño y ondulado, ojos almendrados escondidos tras unas bonitas gafas y cuerpo de mujer real. Sonrío casi sin darme cuenta a esa mujer que me transmite tanta ternura, y ella se acerca y me abraza con cuidado.

—Encantada de conocerte, Hinata. Espero que la herida no te haya estado importunando.

—Lo mismo digo Shion. Pasad, la cena está lista. Por suerte mi pareja es médico, así que se ha ocupado de que pueda estar perfectamente esta noche.

La cena pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Shion es una mujer maravillosa, y se nota que está enamorada de Naruto, y él de ella. También queda patente el cariño que le tiene a mi bichito, y eso me hace sentirme muy tranquila. Ambos estarán en buenas manos con ella, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

—He de serte sincero, Hinata —dice Naruto de repente—. Me sorprendió gratamente saber que habías encontrado a alguien especial. Cuando te anuncié lo de la boda creí que estabas destrozada.

—Y así era —tomo la mano de Shion entre las mías—. No me malinterpretes, ahora estoy muy contenta de que os caséis, pero en ese momento sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba. Después me fui de vacaciones a las Maldivas... y renací.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, Hinata —dice ella—. Yo también soy una mujer divorciada, pero en mi caso encontré a mi marido acostándose con su secretaria en el cuarto de las fotocopias de su empresa.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

—Yo también esperaba que él volviese a mí cada noche, Hinata. Sé lo que es estar muerta en vida. Pero entonces apareció Naruto y todo cambió.

Sonrío pensando en Sasuke. Él también fue el punto de inflexión en mi vida.

—Es lo mismo que me pasó a mí con Sasuke. Fue... mágico. Si no tenéis pensado el viaje de novios os aconsejo que vayáis a las Maldivas... es un lugar espectacular.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Llegó el gran día. La boda que hace un mes deseaba evitar, y que sin embargo ahora sé que va a ser todo un acierto. Lo tengo todo preparado: mi vestido rojo, mis tacones de aguja y mi bolsito a juego.

La boda se celebrará en una pequeña iglesia en el barrio de Shion, en New Island, así que me pongo pronto en marcha para llegar a tiempo de felicitar a la novia y ver a mi bichito antes de que desfilen juntas hacia el altar.

Shion está preciosa. Su vestido color crema cae por sus curvas de forma sinuosa, y el toque de color del ramo de novia le da un aspecto virginal. Me acerco a abrazarla sonriente, y a ella se le saltan las lágrimas.

—Nada de lágrimas, querida, que se te estropea el maquillaje —le regaño medio en broma.

—¡Mami, ya estás aquí! —grita mi pequeña tirándose a mis brazos.

—Himawari, no querrás ir a la ceremonia con el vestido arrugado, ¿verdad?

—¡No! ¿A que parezco una princesa?

—La princesa más preciosa del mundo —contesto.

—Mamy Ely me lo ha comprado. ¿Puedo llamarla mamy Eli, mami?

—Deberías preguntárselo a ella, ¿no crees?

—Ella sí que quiere, pero me dijo que debía preguntarte por si te molestaba.

—En absoluto —contesto mirando a Shion—. Ya te dije que ella también será tu mamá, así que puedes llamarla como quieras.

—¿Y el doctor será mi nuevo papá?

La pregunta de mi hija me hace atragantarme.

—Aún es pronto para saberlo, tesoro —contesta Shion por mí—. Mamá y él se están conociendo.

—¡Pero yo vi cómo le daba a mamá un beso en la boca!

Me sorprendo al escuchar esa confesión de labios de mi hija.

—¿Cuándo, bichito?

—Cuando aún estabas dormida por la ates... ases...

—Anestesia —termina Shion sonriendo.

—Bueno, cariño. Los mayores a veces se dan besos para decirse que se gustan, pero eso no significa que vayan a casarse.

—¡Pero papá y mami Shi se dan besos y se van a casar!

—Tesoro, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás —la corta Shion aguantándose las carcajadas.

—¡Pues ya quiero ser mayor!

Le doy las gracias en silencio y la ayudo a ponerse el velo. La ceremonia es preciosa, emotiva y demasiado corta para mi gusto. Pronto nos encontramos en el salón del restaurante celebrando el feliz enlace.

Yo no estoy tan feliz. No he tenido noticias de Sasuke en todo el día, y me habría encantado que estuviese a mi lado en ese momento tan especial. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? Sé que está de guardia, pero eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para que me escribiese un mensaje o me llamara cinco minutos.

Definitivamente le he asustado con mi confesión. Debería haberme callado, haber esperado a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas en la vida real para decírselo. Pero acababa de regresar de nuestro sueño mágico, donde todo había sido tan perfecto...

La cena ha estado deliciosa, y los novios abren el baile con una preciosa canción lenta. Estoy de pie apoyada en una columna, suspirando por cuánto me habría gustado bailar con Sasuke, cuando una mano muy conocida para mí aparece en mi campo de visión.

—¿Me concedes este baile?

Alzo la vista para encontrarme con la mirada cristalina de mi chico, que está para comérselo con su traje de chaqueta y su corbata a juego con mi vestido. Me envuelve entre sus brazos y comenzamos a mecernos al ritmo de la música.

—Creí que no vendrías.

—¿Y perderme este momento? Jamás. He estado haciendo cambios de guardias para poder estar aquí contigo, Hinata. Lo malo es que me senté en el sofá esta mañana antes de empezar a vestirme y me quedé completamente dormido. Siento haber llegado tan tarde.

—Solo por este baile estás perdonado.

—Hinata... quiero pasar la noche contigo. Sé que estará tu hija y que no quieres hacerle falsas ilusiones, pero quiero formar parte de tu vida y ver hacia dónde nos lleva esto.

Lo único que puedo hacer en ese momento es reírme a carcajadas, cosa que enfada a Sasuke, y con razón.

—Ya veo que te parece gracioso —me espeta antes de apartarse.

—¡No! Espera, Sasuke, no me río por lo que estás pensando.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que es tan gracioso?

—Que yo creía que te había asustado. Creí que te estabas alejando de mí.

—¿Y por qué demonios iba a hacer yo eso?

—Desde que te dije que te quiero apenas te he visto un par de veces, y pensé que había sido demasiado pronto para decirte algo así.

—Dios, Hinata... ¿Acaso no te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro que yo también te quiero?

—Ahora lo sé, y me encantaría que te quedases a dormir esta noche... Y todas las demás.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Brianne Miller, Renacer en la Maldivas. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**Un año después**

Me despiertan unos besos suaves como alas de mariposa. Abro los ojos para encontrarme con mis ojos verdes, esos que me hechizaron una noche en el paraíso y que desde entonces no me han dejado escapar.

Hace cuatro meses que Sasuke y yo vivimos juntos, cuatro meses en los que mi hombre me ha demostrado que los finales felices existen y que pueden llegarte en forma de desconocido en una playa de las Maldivas. Himawari le quiere con locura. Su papi Sasuke se ha convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida, y no pierde la oportunidad de trepar hasta sus brazos para que le lea un cuento o simplemente le haga cosquillas.

Verles así me enternece el alma, y me hace darme cuenta de todo el bien que le está haciendo a mi hija el divorcio de sus padres.

—Buenos días, esposa —susurra mi recién estrenado marido.

—Buenos días, mi amor.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta sin dejar de besarme por todas partes.

—Lo poco que me has dejado... perfectamente.

—Era nuestra noche de bodas, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Además... te encanta que no te deje dormir.

—Eso es absolutamente cierto.

Sus besos resbalan hasta mi sexo, aún dormido, y lo despierta con lánguidas caricias de su lengua. El calor inunda mi vientre poco a poco, y Sasuke se entierra en mí un segundo antes de verme arrasada por el orgasmo. Sus embestidas lentas me vuelven a encender poco a poco. Su cuerpo ondeando sobre el mío me hace estremecer, y ver su anillo en mi dedo me saca una sonrisa involuntaria.

—Seriedad, mi amor... que estoy haciendo ejercicio para conservar los abdominales.

Pronto las bromas quedan en el olvido. Sasuke se mueve cada vez más deprisa, hincándose hasta el fondo, gimiendo de placer. Mi sexo se contrae, le engulle, y cuando los estertores de mi orgasmo me recorren, le arrastro conmigo de cabeza al Paraíso.

—Te amo, mi dulce Hinata —susurra entre suspiros.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke, no sabes cuánto. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Salto de la cama para rebuscar en el cajón de la mesilla de noche la prueba de embarazo que me hice justo antes de nuestra boda. Sasuke me mira interrogante, pero yo solo le tiendo la cajita de regalo en la que he metido el test.

Estoy nerviosa. Sé que él quiere tener hijos, y confío en que sea una buena noticia para él. Pero nada me podría haber preparado para su reacción. En cuanto abre la tapa de la caja, sus ojos se abren como platos y se vuelven hacia mí anegados en lágrimas.

—¿Estás embarazada? —pregunta.

—De cuatro semanas.

—Hinata, yo... —sus palabras quedan interrumpidas por un suspiro.

—¿Estás contento?

—¿Contento? ¿En realidad lo preguntas?

Mi marido me aprieta contra su cuerpo y entierra la cara en mi cuello un minuto, para después besarme con un amor y una devoción que ahora conozco muy bien.

—Siempre quise tener una familia, Hinata. Compré ese maldito coche con la esperanza de llenarlo de niños, de felicidad y risas. Compré esta casa con la intención de ver a mis nietos correr por el jardín mientras yo tomaba té helado en el porche con su abuela, y ya pensé que nunca lo conseguiría.

Las lágrimas anegan mis ojos por la emoción que desprenden sus palabras.

—Y de repente llegas tú, una turista perdida en las Maldivas, y me das la vida que siempre he deseado, no solo con un hijo, sino con dos. Mi amor... no puedo ser más feliz de lo que soy en este mismo momento. Gracias.

—De nada —susurro antes de besarle de nuevo.

Pronto las palabras quedan en el olvido, y el silencio se llena con los gemidos de dos locos enamorados que lograron renacer en las Maldivas. Ahora mi vida está completa. Ahora por fin soy feliz.


End file.
